AMOR
by Niril
Summary: A de avelã, m de maçã, o de obviedade, r de roubada. Eu te amo, idiota! Será que você não repara em nada!
1. A

**A**

-Obviamente, obviamente. -Assentiu em concordância. Aquilo era tão estúpido! O que raios se passava na cabeça do diretor pra tomar uma decisão daquelas? Não importavam quantos bons e sólidos argumentos ela apresentasse Dumbledore sempre retorquia com uma distorção tão convincente do que era a verdade que só o que ela podia fazer era concordar. E ainda achar muito certo e lógico.

-Conto com sua cooperação Lily.

Com os lábios apertados para não gritar um bom e sonoro "Gárgulas galopantes!", ou outra coisa menos edificante, ela assentiu novamente e sorrindo com dificuldade se retirou da sala azul e circular onde o diretor abrigava a si e as suas estranhezas.

O pergaminho dobrado com a nova ordenança temporária de monitor chefe, já que Remo havia tido que abandonar suas atividades extracurriculares devido a problemas de saúde, pesava em seu bolso como um balaço.

Como é que ia passar aquele informe? Com que cara? Merlin!

Parou no corredor ao ouvir vozes tagarelas comentarem sobre a última peripécia dos marotos, um andar inteiro inundado com poção Do morto vivo e vários alunos desacordados na enfermaria. Uma dor de cabeça latejante se iniciou atrás de seus olhos e ela esfregou o rosto tentando minimizar a vontade de estuporar alguém.

O caminho até a sala comunal parecia curto demais para que Lily conseguisse decidir o que dizer, então, virando a direita, se encaminhou para o banheiro feminino do segundo andar, conhecido também como banheiro da Murta-que-geme, e ignorando as lamúrias da mesma começou a ensaiar se olhando no espelho.

-Você é o novo monitor chefe. -Argh! Não. Se visse pelo menos a sombra de um sorriso naquela cara ia cometer uma loucura.

-Contra tudo que é certo e justo no mundo você foi nomeado monitor. -Não também. Com certeza ele iria fazer aquele arzinho de superioridade que erguia os cantos esquerdos de sua boca e sobrancelha e ela, com certeza, teria de matá-lo.

-O diretor achou por bem nomeá-lo monitor e é bom que você esteja a altura de nossas expectativas. -A quem ela estava tentando enganar? As expectativas que ela tinha dele eram as piores possíveis. Aliás, eram nulas.

-Hum... James vai ficar tão feliz por ter sido nomeado.

Lily estreitou os olhos em direção a dois pontinhos luminosos que surgiam por cima da última cabine do banheiro.

-Como _você_ já sabe disso, Murta?

-As paredes têm ouvidos. Hihihi! -A criatura fantasmagórica disse cantarolando enquanto dava várias cambalhotas no ar. -Mande ele vir me ver... Para que eu possa felicitá-lo. -E antes que Lily pudesse dizer qualquer coisa como "Sua coisa ectoplásmica enxerida _e_ pervertida!", Murta já havia se jogado dentro do ralo da pia rindo.

Já com a pouca paciência que lhe tinha restado sendo tão duramente testada plantou as duas mãos no tampo de mármore e encarou o rosto irritado no espelho.

-É o seguinte, não sei por que cargas d'água o Dumbledore te nomeou monitor chefe substituto. Se você me aprontar alguma eu arranco sua cabeça fora. Na dentada!

Isso mesmo.

Ajeitou o cabelo e o uniforme bastante satisfeita com seu discurso. Saiu do banheiro e caminhou lepidamente, os primeiros dez passos. Andou mais devagar depois, afinal, ninguém ia sair dali, não é mesmo? Não havia porque ter pressa.

Nas portas da sala comunal estava se arrastando tão vagarosamente que três primeiranistas haviam apostado quantas horas faltavam pra ela chegar, e isso já fazia uns bons 45 minutos, e ela ainda não havia chego.

-Pomorim. -Grunhiu irritada ignorando o sorriso de boas vindas da Dama Gorda.

Entrou na sala apinhada de gente e não demorou muito para localizar o grupo. Pois eles eram assim, pior que meninas, nunca estavam sozinhos. Sirius estava sentado numa poltrona com uma loirinha, provavelmente quartanista, com cara de bebê, sentada entre seus joelhos, enquanto olhava fixa e arrogantemente para Marlene Mckinnon que fingia não perceber.

Pobre Marlene, Lily pensou, se apaixonar por um maroto já era ruim, mas se apaixonar por Sirius Black era pedir para sofrer. Peter jogava xadrez de bruxo com Olaf Mintchin e James estava sentado apenas observando. Estranhamente quieto. Ele estava muito quieto ultimamente, boatos rolavam de que nem tinha se envolvido no desastre da inundação.

Ele ficava bem quieto. Era mais fácil notar seus traços regulares e seus olhos sorridentes... Argh!O que estava pensando? Olhos sorridentes?

Respirou fundo e se dirigiu resoluta a eles.

-Tome. -Disse de supetão esticando o pergaminho amassado e fingindo não notar o olhar de estupefação que os marotos, e Olav, lhe lançavam.

-Hum... Bilhetinho de amor, Evans? Como caíram os valorosos. -Ironizou Black se levantando e indo se sentar ao lado de James na tentativa de arrancar o pergaminho da mão dele.

-Vê se cresce Black! -Ralhou zangada. A mocinha loira, se sentindo deslocada, foi se sentar com uma garota morena perto da lareira.

Os dois rapazes lutaram por alguns segundos, mas James saiu vencedor. Empurrando Sirius longe rasgou o lacre e começou a ler o conteúdo da nota.

-Não!-Disse por fim. -Isso não pode ser sério!

-É eu também acho. Mas o diretor insistiu que... -Lily começou muito agradada da reação Potteriana, mas foi brutalmente interrompida.

-Finalmente reconheceram o meu valor como membro nobre, ajuizado e extremamente gostoso desta escola.

-O quê?-A ruiva perguntou em choque. -Me dá isso aqui. -Arrancou o bilhete das mãos de James e começou a ler. Ali realmente havia coisas elogiosas a respeito dele, mas também ressalvas e pedidos de um comportamento, se não exemplar, pelo menos aceitável.

-Bem... Aqui não diz nada sobre você ser... Gostoso. -Acrescentou com um vinco de frustração, que quase beirava o desespero, entre suas sobrancelhas ruivas.

-Mas você sabe que isso é verdade. Você só não quer admitir. -James disse e voltou sua cabeça para reler o bilhete, ignorando a careta estupefata de Lily. -Hum... Inteligente, de caráter, bom amigo... Blábláblá, justíssimo. Sou tudo isso, embora tenham faltado algumas coisas.

-Como metido, presunçoso, pavão aparecido e insuportavelmente arrogante?

-Eu ficaria ofendido se não soubesse que você só diz essas coisas para esconder todo o amor que sente por mim. -Lily ficou tão embasbacada que não conseguiu se mover quando ele levantou de um pulo, depois de jogar o bilhete para que Sirius pudesse ler, e lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz. -Não se preocupe ruivinha, você é amplamente correspondida. Vou trocar uma palavrinha com o Dumble, já volto.

Após alguns minutos de desconcerto Lily conseguiu se mover e se virou pra Sirius que a assistia divertido.

-Não me olhe assim, é ele quem corresponde não eu. Não querendo desmerecer suas inúmeras qualidades. -Acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso ao reparar que Marlene havia se aproximado e subia em direção ao dormitório feminino.

-Você é um idiota sabia? Ela gosta de você. -Sabia que não devia se meter na vida amorosa de outrem, ainda mais quando esse outrem era Lene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon, mas precisava mudar de assunto.

-Foi o que me disseram. -Sirius retorquiu friamente fitando a lareira.

-Não, não foi o que te disseram. Você sabe por que ela te disse, mas você é tão imbecil que vai fazer ela deixar de gostar loguinho.

-Hey!-Deu um chute no pé de Sirius, que reclamou mal-humorado, e subiu zangada pra ver se Lene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon, que era uma garota muito legal, estava bem.

Lene estava bem, foi o que ela disse pelo menos, com a voz embargada de dentro do banheiro.

-Bah!Esses garotos são uns imbecis. -Foi à última coisa que Lily pensou antes de dormir. -Bah!


	2. M

**M**

Tiveram uma reunião com o diretor logo de manhã antes das aulas, Lily e James, juntos. Ela teria de explicar a ele como funcionavam as coisas, quais eram suas responsabilidades e deveres. Havia feito uma lista de "Nãos" num pergaminho e enfeitiçado a tinta vermelha para que brilhasse berrantemente e uma lista de "Sims", em azul, que cintilava delicadamente.

-Esses são todos os meus sims?-James perguntou após meia hora de Lily enfatizando o fato de ele ser apenas um substituto. Estavam no recinto dos monitores, que se encontrava vazio no momento por ser hora do jantar. Lily já havia tomado banho e seus cabelos pendiam úmidos nas costas, recendendo a baunilha o que fazia James quase uivar de tanto desejo. James por sua vez havia tirado a gravata, aberto os botões da blusa, arregaçado as mangas o que a deixava ligeiramente desconfortável sem saber muito bem o por quê. Sentia-se quente nas orelhas e não conseguia desviar os olhos do pedaço de pele e pêlo que aparecia sob sua camisa.

-Ham... É.

-Mas só têm dois itens! E os dois me fazem ser subserviente a você!

-É! É isso mesmo. Legal, não?

-Não!- James respirou fundo e bagunçou os cabelos frustrado. -Ouça, eu sei que não tenho o melhor dos históricos, mas se Dumble decidiu que eu era, palavras dele, perfeitamente adequado para o cargo, então eu sou perfeitamente adequado para o cargo. -Terminou com um sorriso no rosto. Aquele sorriso que ele usava para convencer as pessoas de que todas as suas traquinagens não eram traquinagens, o sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas, o sorriso que mostrava seus dentes branquinhos e levemente desalinhados, o sorriso que... Ah, deu pra entender.

-Em primeiro lugar não o chame de Dumble, em segundo lugar estou mais do que convencida de que o diretor andou cheirando muito pó de flu, tomando muito whisky de fogo e quando ele cair em si verá a burrada que cometeu. E em terceiro lugar você é apenas um substituto! Temporário. Sacou?- Disse triunfante e se preparou para começar a enumerar os nãos, havia planejado recitá-los três vezes cada para que entrassem bem naquela cabeça dura e cabeluda.

-Lily, a responsabilidade dos dois é a mesma. -James declarou peremptório. -Vou fazer o mesmo que você, ter as mesmas responsabilidades e será melhor que você se acostume com isso.

-Senão o quê?- Rebateu na defensiva sentindo seu sangue ferver.

-Senão nada, apenas tornará nossa convivência difícil. -Ele arrematou simplesmente com um balançar de ombros.

-Mais do que já é?-A ruiva ironizou com um muxoxo de pouco caso ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava e mandava, com um floreio de sua varinha, os pergaminhos voarem repetidamente ao redor da cabeça descabelada de James.

-Eu sei ser responsável. -Ele replicou espantando os pergaminhos como quem espanta fadas mordentes.

-Há! E voltamos a isso. Humpft! Inacreditável - Riu sem humor nenhum. -Responsável, do latim "Odeiusregrarum". Não! -Estourou, quase gritando, esganiçada. Cortando o ar com as mãos e fazendo a própria varinha sair voando e acabar batendo na janela. -Responsabilidade é uma coisa que nenhum de vocês, exceto Remo talvez, jamais demonstrou! Vocês não ligam para regras, não se importam com normas e nem com boa conduta. Vocês são egoístas, imaturos, infantis! Mimado, é isso que você é. Você só se importa com o que lhe convém!- Finalizou ofegante e vermelha.

Ficou um pouco constrangida com a própria explosão, mas ele fazia o possível para tirá-la do sério! Nem Herúlio, o calmo, suportaria tanta provocação.

-Você estava falando de nós todos ou era só de mim mesmo? -James perguntou muito sério. O cenho franzido e as mãos fechadas em punhos. -É realmente isso que você acha?

-E-eu... -Pigarreou sem jeito- eu estava falando de todos vocês. Todos. -Fez um gesto com as mãos abrangendo tudo. Recriminou-se mentalmente pela sua falta de tato. Ele parecia ter ficado realmente ofendido e se existia uma coisa que Lily abominava era magoar os sentimentos dos outros, quem quer que eles fossem. Afinal de contas, James realmente vinha se comportando mais ajuizadamente desde o acidente com Sev. Ai, não podia pensar em Sev que lhe dava dor de estômago.

Ela ainda não sabia a ligação, mas tinha certeza de que os marotos tinham algo a ver com aquilo, entretanto, desde o acidente James se tornara mais humano, mais adulto e menos fantoche de sua própria vaidade.

-Não, não estava. Era a mim que você se referia. Mas tudo bem, acho... Eu mereço isso. -Lily abriu a boca para retrucar quem também não era assim, porém James logo continuou. -Em parte. Todo mundo tem o direito de mudar. Eu mudei e vou provar isso pra você.

-Você não precisa me provar nada. - Retrucou desconfortável.

-Preciso. Pois foi por você. Você sabe disso, não?

Lily abriu a boca e depois a fechou sem conseguir emitir um som sequer, ficou muda, embasbacada, rubra. Da cor de uma beterraba.

Ele nunca havia sido tão direto ou sério ao falar de seus possíveis sentimentos por ela.

-Você me coloca numa situação terrivelmente constrangedora assim, James. -Se Lily estava da cor do seu cabelo era pouco de tão embaraçada.

-Eu só estou dizendo. -Ele acrescentou sorrindo levemente. -Não estou pedindo nada. E afinal, todo mundo já sabe. Não é como se fosse novidade. E não precisa ficar assim-ele riu um pouco da expressão de desconforto dela- eu não vou te expor e nem fazer nada impensado ou estúpido.

-Você só poderia me expor mais do que já me expôs se hasteasse minha calcinha no lugar da bandeira de Hogwarts! -Lily comentou fingindo pavor.

-Você me daria uma calcinha sua?-James perguntou esperançoso, arregalando os olhos alucinadamente.

-James! -Ela deu um tapa no braço dele e escondeu uma risadinha.- Está bem. Venha, vou terminar de explicar as coisas para podermos ir jantar.

* * *

_Olá! Fiquei espantada com a quantidade de views que o primeiro capítulo recebeu, juro. Deixem reviews pessoas, é agradável ver o que as pessoas acham. Entretanto se forem criticar sejam delicadas._

_keep reading!_

_Beijos_


	3. O

**O**

Ele parecia ter entendido tudo muito bem, havia decorado os turnos de vigia com facilidade e feito uma ou duas sugestões que faziam bastante sentido.

No jantar James havia sentado ao lado de Lily e mantido uma conversação decente com as amigas dela e até dito uma ou duas palavras de conforto para Lene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon. Lily não poderia estar mais chocada. Mentira, poderia sim, mas não estava. Devido aos acontecimentos mais recentes dos últimos meses seria hipocrisia negar uma melhora de comportamento e abrandamento dos aspectos mais negativos da personalidade dele.

James Potter estava se tornando uma pessoa agradável, pra ela que até um tempo atrás o achava um cafajeste arrogante isso era quase impensável. Bom, ainda estava bastante certa da arrogância, mas quanto ao cafajeste não tinha mais muita certeza. Isso era o um tanto quanto assustador.

No dia seguinte após dois períodos de poções, onde o professor Slughorn havia dado distinção merecida a poção Wiggenweld de Lily, os dois foram fazer a ronda. James na ala esquerda e na parte de baixo e ela na ala direita e na parte de cima e depois o oposto.

Quando se juntaram para fazer o relatório diário os dois estavam bastante cansados. Não era tarefa fácil obrigar crianças de onze anos há irem dormir e também não era fácil fazer com que Sirius Black, seus/suas milhares de fãs e Peter Petigrew prometessem ficar quietos e comportados.

Também foi bastante complicado evitar que Lene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon cometesse um magicídio ou mesmo estourasse a cabeça de Sirius e de seus/suas milhares de fãs por pura força de vontade. Tiveram também de ajudar dois primeiranistas a encontrarem suas casas comunais, pois alguém os havia enfeitiçado com um Confundus.

Com folhas de pergaminhos espalhadas pela mesa, penas, tinteiros e uma caixa de quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, a qual James havia gentil e galantemente presenteado a Lily e ela gulosamente havia aceitado, visto que era louca por doces, os dois terminavam o relatório.

-Bom, estamos muito bem hoje. -Ela comentou satisfeita, após a rubrica final. -Quase nenhuma ocorrência, corredores vazios... Nenhuma morte. -cobriu a boca com a mão para conter um bocejo e uma meia risada- acho que terminamos. Vou dormir. -Arrumou os papéis com um gesto da varinha, jogou a mochila nas costas e estava prestes a subir as escadas quando um pigarro de James a fez se voltar. Ele olhava pra ela muito sério, as mãos juntas em cima da mesa, manchas de tinta em seus dedos.

-Não tem nada para me dizer?

-Ahm... boa noite? -Perguntou desconcertada.

-Não, não é isso. Você disse que eu não servia para ser monitor chefe.

-Monitor chefe substituto. -Acrescentou revirando os olhos sabendo aonde aquilo ia levar.

-Que seja. -James sorria agora. -Vamos Lily, não é tão difícil.

Ela apertou os lábios irritada e sentou em frente a ele com os olhos estreitos, mas tão estreitos que só era possível vislumbrar um risco verde.

-Ok, eu vou dizer e você repete que tal?

Os olhos dela estavam praticamente fechados e seu rosto e pescoço estavam vermelhos, as mãos fechadas em punhos e James estava achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.

-Eu.

Ela mordeu o lábio superior enquanto respirava fundo e quase rugia.

-Eu. -James começou de novo.

-Eu. -Ela repetiu num grunhido quase indistinguível.

-Estava. -Ele mal conseguia conter o riso.

-Estava. -Lily estava quase explodindo.

-Errada.

-Errada.

-Viu?Não foi tão difícil. -Ele começou solícito se sentindo um pouco mal pelo que a havia feito passar.

-Cala a boca Potter! Estou muito perto de te azarar! E além do mais, foi só o primeiro dia. Você tem ainda duas semanas para ferrar com tudo!

-Mas eu não vou e você sabe disso. -Ele retrucou ligeiramente zangado.

-Que seja. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite!

Lily se levantou com tanta raiva que derrubou uma cadeira no chão. James não podia deixá-la ir embora daquele jeito, ia acabar enlouquecendo! Foi atrás dela e agarrou seu braço obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Aproximou-se para beijá-la, mas não foi capaz. Soltou o braço dela e esfregou o rosto se sentindo subitamente muito cansado, se tivesse visto a expressão de Lily naquela hora teria se sentido melhor, mas estava de olhos fechados e ela logo fugiu pro próprio quarto.

* * *

Pelas tranças de Morgana! Lily ia matá-lo! Destroçá-lo, destruí-lo, cortá-lo em pequenos pedaços e depois em pedaços ainda menores e então ralar os restos, para enfim jogar dentro de uma caixa e então arremessar dentro da boca de um dragão esfomeado! Desde que haviam brigado, há dois dias, Lily havia se tornado um tanto quanto mais fria e distante, com isso agora ela se tornaria a Antártica.

-PUTAQUEOPARIU! SIRIUS! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

-Por Merlin, cara! Quer parar de berrar? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir!

James agarrou Sirius pelo colarinho da camisa e o sacudiu, só parou quando ele começou a ficar pálido, quase verde, e com cara de quem ia vomitar.

-Que porra é essa? Como é que eu vou arrumar isso?

-Joga um feitiço de limpeza e boa. -Sirius disse sem se preocupar, executando o feitiço num cantinho sujo do tapete e assistindo interessadíssimo os fiapinhos brilhantes que saíam da varinha tentarem limpar a bosta de dragão misturada com pus de bubotúberas.

-Mas porque você fez isso? Gritos de mandrágora, qual é o seu problema?

-Foi uma brincadeirinha! Ketleburn mandou Marlene entrar numa sala com uma mortalha negra, está bem? UMA MORTALHA NEGRA! QUE ESPÉCIE DE PROVA É ESSA? PRA TODOS OS OUTROS ALUNOS ERAM BIXOS PAPÕES, TRONQUILHOS E MERDAS IGUAIS A ESSAS E PRA ELA ELE MANDA UMA MORTALHA? QUAL É O PROBLEMA _DELE_ VOCÊ DEVIA PERGUNTAR!

-Nossa! Calma! Também não precisa berrar desse jeito! Marlene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon já é bem crescidinha e sabe se defender sozinha.

-NÃO CHAME ELA ASSIM!

-Ai, minha nossa, cara! Desculpe!Não está mais aqui quem falou. Isso tudo é uma vingança contra o professor?-James perguntou tentando manter-se sério enquanto assistia Sirius se levantar emburrado, amarrar os cadarços do tênis e colocar o casaco. Sirius grunhiu uma resposta que James tomou como um sim.

-Você fez isso pela Mckinnon. Tá. Legal. Mas então porque trouxe Wilhelmina Hard para passar a noite com você?

-Ela recriminou a minha brincadeirinha. Eu fiquei puto e acabei bebendo demais. -Sirius por fim se dignou a responder.

-Está bem. -James assentiu finalmente se afastando do olhar assassino de Sirius. -Olha, sai daqui que eu vou limpar essa bosta, literalmente. A Lily vai - James suspirou desconsolado. -... Eu sou um homem morto.

-É bom você começar a limpar logo, eu meio que adicionei um feitiço permanente na bomba. Mas pode ser que não esteja muito bom, visto que eu estava bêbado. -Sirius se apressou em acrescentar ao notar a expressão mortífera do amigo.

James assistiu Sirius sair da sala desejando que coisas muito ruins acontecessem com ele, muito, muito ruins! E depois voltou sua atenção para a desgraça em que se encontrava a sala do professor Ketleburn. O tapete, os móveis, o quadro de um kappa cinzento, até mesmo o teto estava coberto com a meleca fedorenta. A única coisa limpa em toda aquela desordem era o sofá onde Sirius e Wilhelmina haviam passado a noite.

Meia hora depois e o progresso tinha sido sensacional! Paredes limpas cheirando a bengalinhas de hortelã, móveis brilhando encerados com cera de abelha da Polinésia, o quadro do kappa já não fedia mais e o pobre animal até sorria com seus dentes arreganhados e pulava tanto que a porçãozinha de água de sua cabeça estava quase derramando.

NÃO!

Meia hora depois e o máximo que James havia conquistado era a sensação de que aquela catinga fedida nunca mais ia abandonar suas narinas e um pulso cansado de tanto fazer os movimentos da varinha. Pra ser completamente honesta ele havia conseguido limpar um pouco a mesa, mas isso havia sido por ter escorregado no chão gosmento e o feito cair de peito sobre o tampo de mogno.

-James? - A voz de Lilly ecoou pelo corredor sala adentro.

-NÃO! COLLOPORTUS! -James berrou se arremessando contra a porta para impedir que Lily visse a desgraça que reinava ali.

-James! O que houve? Abra a porta pra mim! -Ela falava do outro lado forçando a maçaneta. O pobre maroto olhava ao redor alucinado buscando uma saída.

-Não Lily, não.

-Por quê? O que está havendo? -A voz dela começava a ficar ríspida.

-É... é...

-James! Eu vou arrombar essa porta!

-É... é...

-Alohomor...

-É QUE EU ESTOU NU!

Silêncio.

-Como é?

-Você me ouviu.

Silêncio.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Eu... Eu prefiro não dizer.

-James você está com uma garota aí dentro? -A voz dela estava baixa, o que ele achou estranho, mas não dava pra dizer se havia interesse, raiva, ciúmes, mágoa ou não.

-Não! Lily! Não! -Sacudia a cabeça freneticamente.

-Deixe-me entrar!

-Você não quer ver isso!

-Você não está realmente nu, está?

-Bem... não. Você gostaria que eu estivesse? -Ele perguntou com uma ponta de malícia na voz.

-Não seja absurdo! -James praticamente podia vê-la ruborizando através da porta.

-Olha, já vou avisando que não tenho nada a ver com isso e que Sirius Black ainda vai me pagar.

James se encaminhou com cuidado até a fechadura, não queria cair naquela meleca nojenta de novo. A porta se abriu num click baixinho e Lily entrou.

-PUTAQUEOPARIU! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? -Berrou aparvalhada! -Perdão. -Se desculpou após se recompor um pouco. -Que nojo!

-Foi o Sirius.

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

-Ele teve motivos.

-Ele teve motivos? _Eu _tenho motivos! Gárgulas galopantes! Qual é o problema dele? Não consegue ficar um minuto sequer sem se meter em encrenca?

-Ele teve motivos.

-Não pode ficar quieto lendo um livro ou mesmo conversando com as vozes em sua cabeça? Porque convenhamos, esse comportamento não é normal!

-Ele teve motivos.

-Se você disse mais uma vez que ele teve motivos eu vou fazer você engolir todos eles um a um. -Ela disse ouriçada. Seus cabelos faziam um lindo enquadramento em seu rosto também vermelho, as leves sardinhas no nariz desapareciam sob tanto sangue afluído a sua tez normalmente alva.

-Ele fez por Marlene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon.

-Não chame ela assim! -Ralhou Lily.

-Mas você chama!

-Eu posso. Ele fez é?-Perguntou a ruiva bastante interessada e mudando totalmente de assunto, como só as garotas sabem fazer.

-Sim. -James respondeu feliz por ver que o rosto dela voltava a sua cor normal e que sua voz perdia a estridência indicativa de fúria fulminante. -O professor Ketleburn... -e explicou toda história fazendo Lily dizer vários-Ohs!- de encantamento com a atitude, estranha, mas cavalheiresca e inúmeros-Aquele verme nojento!- quando soube da bebedeira e de Wilhelmina Hard.

-Bem... só nos resta limpar tudo isto.

-Você vai perder sua aula de Estudo de Runas Antigas. -O garoto apontou preocupado.

-E você vai perder a sua de Estudo dos Trouxas. -Ela replicou sorrindo levemente. -Em dois terminaremos mais rápido.

E se juntou a ele na tarefa inglória de limpar a sala emporcalhada e depois se uniu a ele no objetivo nobre de proteger Sirius da detenção. Mas havia sido tudo por Marlene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon.

-Não chame ela assim!

Desculpe.

* * *

_Olá, olá, olá! Desculpem pelo atraso. Fui viajar pra Londres! E conheci os estúdios Leavesden! Minha vida agora é mais completa =)_

_Achei que esse atraso geraria mais reviews, mas vocês são resistentes. ehehehehehehe_

_Anyway, muito obrigada pelos reviews e pelos views._

_Estamos perto do fim, eba!_

_Continuem lendo ;)_

_Um beijão_


	4. R

**R**

Havia sido bastante fácil ludibriar o sistema e isentar Sirius de qualquer culpa. Tudo bem que sem a ajuda de James ela não saberia nem por onde começar e provavelmente teria estragado tudo. Realmente não era boa mentindo, ah não, não era mesmo. Mas eles haviam conseguido e era isso o que importava não?

Por Merlin! O que estava acontecendo? Estava feliz por ter ludibriado o sistema? O que havia de errado com ela?

Olhou assustada ao redor quando ouviu o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas. A aula havia acabado e ela nem dera por si. Não ouvira uma palavra do que o professor dissera de tão imersa em sua traquinagem.

Apertou os livros de encontro ao peito, jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu correndo como se uma dúzia de ferozes dragões a perseguissem. Subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus e se arremessou dentro da sala comunal, seguindo Marks que já havia dado a senha. A mulher do quadro nem teve tempo de recriminá-la. Aliás, ninguém teve tempo nem de registrar que era ela quem corria feito uma insana, pois foi expedita em sua tentativa de se trancar em seu quarto até que conseguisse aprender o conteúdo da aula.

Algumas horas depois foi obrigada a dar atenção a seu estômago que roncava furiosamente expressando toda sua fome. Levantou-se e esticando-se como um gato fez todos os ossos de suas costas estalarem um a um.

Esfregou os olhos e prendendo os cabelos num birote desceu as escadas em direção a sala comunal. Muitas pessoas já haviam retornado do jantar, o que a fez ir com mais rapidez até o salão com medo de que tudo fosse retirado.

Ao alcançar o último patamar já havia ralhado com três terceiranistas que tentavam invadir o banheiro masculino do segundo andar (onde se dizia que um desenho de Sirius Black nu enfeitava a parede da última cabine), um garoto loiro da Lufa-lufa que tentava convencer um primeiranista da Corvinal a dizer onde se encontrava sua sala comunal (Lily ameaçara descontar um quintilhão de pontos dele se ele não desaparecesse imediatamente) e convencera o Sr. Filch a não levar pro diretor uma menina da sonserina por andar com os pés sujos de lama no corredor.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao salão já estava com um humor terrível e uma dor de cabeça latejante por trás dos olhos. Mas, ao ver aquela mesa cheia de deliciosas iguarias quase quis chorar de alívio, até reparar numa pequena discussãozinha que ocorria no canto esquerdo da mesa entre Sirius Black e Lene "não se meta comigo" Mckinnon.

Ficou bastante tentada a ir se intrometer e tentar enfiar algum senso na cabeça daqueles dois estúpidos, porém, naquele exato momento seu estômago roncou de tal forma que qualquer idéia de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não engolir quantos pedaços de pudim de rim goela abaixo possível parecia meramente ridícula.

A discussão tomava proporções homéricas quando, respirando fundo e de barriga finalmente cheia, Lily resolveu se intrometer. Estava prestes a perguntar "O que está acontecendo aqui?" com sua imitação de Profa Mcgonagal quando uma mão segurou seu braço e uma risadinha a informou de que James estava ali.

-Parecem até nós dois não acha?- Ele sorria olhando para os rostos inflamados e vermelhos dos dois colegas que berravam de tal forma que Lily teve impressão de que os copos e jarras vazias sobre a mesa estremeciam.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-Indagou desconfortável. Sirius e Marlene discutiam tão ferozmente que pareciam prestes a se matar. As mãos gesticulando furiosamente, o sarcasmo correndo solto, a raiva quase palpável, mas algo mais entremeava aquela fúria e isso era visível para não sabia dizer que sentimento era,mas era bem mais forte e fundo do que aquela raiva.

-Ah... A gritaria, a teimosia dos dois. Se bem que você é teimosa, eu não.

A ruiva nem pôde responder, pois Marlene estava prestes a dar as costas para Sirius, mas ele agarrou o braço da moça e a virando com violência tascou-lhe um beijo. Um beijo que foi imediatamente correspondido, seguido por aplausos dos alunos remanescentes e até de alguns poucos professores que ainda se encontravam nas mesas.

-Infelizmente nossas brigas não acabam assim. -Ela ouviu James dizer com uma ponta de inveja na voz. -Ainda. -Ele acrescentou com um sorriso devastadoramente malicioso e beijou a ponta do nariz rubro de Lily fazendo-a estremecer.

* * *

Existem momentos na vida em que temos de parar e examinar com cuidado nossos sentimentos, pois eles são tão confusos que não conseguimos definir se nosso comportamento vem sendo ditado por medo, costume ou simples falta de perspectiva.

Era num desses momentos em que Lily Evans se encontrava. Seu mundo interior, que ela gostava de manter calmo, seguro, quentinho, arrumado com pequenos vasos de flores, tapete varrido e uma bandeja de chá com biscoitos, estava revirado e completamente de ponta cabeça. Parecia que uma tempestade arrebentara as janelas, espalhando folhas, derrubando os vasos e a bandeja, apagando o fogo da lareira e a ensurdecendo com o som de trovões. E essa tempestade tinha nome, ela só não se atrevia a admitir para si mesma.

Ela estava sentada numa poltrona da sala comunal da Grifinória com um livro de capa dourado intitulado "As vozes dos desajustados" de Ogdeon Fields. Observava de longe James Potter bagunçar o cabelo com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Sirius Black falava alguma coisa espirituosa depois de beijar Marlene "Não se meta comigo" Mckinnon. Peter mordiscava uma rosquinha e ria do contexto geral, Remo acabara de chegar, estava pálido, magro, com olheiras profundas, mas parecia contente junto dos amigos.

Suspirou deprimida. Não conseguia entender como seus sentimentos podiam ter se emaranhado daquele modo, julgava que se sentia solitária por ter rompido com Sev, pensar nisso era imensamente doloroso, mas seus caminhos haviam se partido e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para consertar. Nada. Mas sabia que isso não era tudo, sabia que parte de sua confusão se devia a algo novo, menos soturno e extremamente maroto.

Era estranho carregar dentro de si tanto desalento e ao mesmo tempo tanta esperança. Os dois sentimentos lutavam pela supremacia, causando um caos profundo em sua alma.

Mas pelo modo como se flagrava sorrindo da forma estabanada como James tentava chamar sua atenção tinha quase certeza de qual dos dois sentimentos ia ganhar e isso era estranhamente reconfortante.

Tentou voltar a sua leitura, Ogdeon tinha muitas coisas interessantes a dizer, mas não era capaz de se concentrar nas palavras. Seus olhos sempre voltavam para o pequeno grupo a sua frente.

Lene "Não se meta comigo" Mackinnon tinha conseguido se entender com Sirius, isso era uma das coisas que fazia Lily sorrir. Ela nunca tinha visualizado semelhante acontecimento como uma possibilidade, Sirius parecia sempre tão frio e desinteressado em todos os relacionamentos de sua vida, menos com os marotos, é claro. Nem ao próprio irmão ele despendia mais do que um constumeiro " E aí?" e Lily assistia o semblante de Régulo Black murchar toda vez. Era bom que ele se envolvesse com alguém, Lene ia fazer bem a ele.

Se envolver, que idéia assustadora. Talvez ela fosse a mais desajustada de todos.

Antes que pudesse se embrenhar mais nessa linha de pensamento, um tanto quanto desoladora, James já estava sentado, tirando o livro do seu colo e rindo ao ler o nome na capa.

-Você não precisa mais disso, eu estou me comportando agora... Vai dizer que não?

-Você não é tão desajustado assim James, longe disso. Você se ajusta até bem demais... É popular, todos gostam de você e te acham o máximo. - Lily se sentia estranhamente desconfortável, as palavras haviam saído trêmulas, o rosto estava quente e parecia que havia brasas dentro de suas orelhas. Pior ainda, não conseguia olhar nos olhos castanhos que a encaravam descaradamente.

-Todos não me interessam Lily. Ninguém me interessa, você sabe disso. - Ele falava com uma displicência tão grande que Lily ficou com vontade de chorar.

James estava com o braço esticado por trás dela e a pobre moça se encolhia em si mesma com medo do que poderia acontecer caso seus corpos se encostassem.

-Eu... Eu sei. - Murmurou abraçando o próprio corpo desejando talvez que ao menos dessa vez os braços que a enlaçavam fossem outros; dessa vez que os braços fossem de James e não de Sev como havia almejado muitas vezes antes. Gárgulas galopantes, o que ia fazer agora? Como criar coragem de dizer, de permitir que todos aqueles sentimentos caóticos saíssem e dessem resultado?

-Hum... Você sabe. Bem, isso é bom. Significa que você não está mais em negação. Não está mais com aquela idéia, francamente ridícula, de que eu só fico atrás de você, pois foi a única pessoa que já me disse não na vida. - James parecia tão exasperado e ao mesmo tempo tão... tão adorável que ela sentiu seu coração se encher de ternura.

-Sim- Lily não pôde evitar uma risadinha- você já me explicou mil vezes que sua mãe era mestra em dizer não pra você.

- Exato!- James se levantou e ela teve de morder a língua para não pedir que ele ficasse. - Vou voltar a minha posição de distante adoração. - Lily sentiu o desconforto voltar e tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava roxo. Seu estômago havia despencado uns cinco degraus e pela primeira vez não quis sair correndo. - Você poderia, eventualmente, parar de dizer não pra mim.- O rosto dela devia estar tão vermelho que James se apressou em acrescentar.- É só uma idéia.

Quando ele se abaixou para lhe dar um beijo na ponta do nariz, como fazia costumeiramente, Lily ergueu o rosto. Talvez por reflexo, talvez por loucura, talvez por ela realmente ser a mais desajustada de todos. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por milésimos de segundos antes que seus lábios se tocassem.

Foi muito rápido. Foi como levar um choque ou nascer de novo. Foi como se algo dentro dela finalmente se desenrolasse e estivesse pronto para voar.

Lily se afastou rapidamente, dessa vez sabendo que toda cor havia sido drenada do rosto. Os olhos de James estavam mais escuros que o normal e ela o viu engolir em seco antes de se afastar.

Ai, Merlin! Por Merlin! Com mil gárgulas galopantes, ela não queria mais dizer não. Não queria! Mas como proceder? Como transformar aquela confusão em certeza? Como falar? Não tinha idéia. Na verdade não tinha coragem, não merecia ser uma Grifinória, não mesmo.

Pegou o livro e suspirando das profundezas de sua alma subiu pesadamente para o dormitório feminino, sendo seguida pelos olhos castanhos e famintos de um pobre desajustado.

* * *

_Muito obrigada pelo review, aquela que nunca deu review. hehehehehehe. Vai ter que mudar sua identificação agora =)_

_Demorei, mas cheguei. Desculpinha._

_O último vai demorar também, pois vou viajar. Mas vai ser postado, prometo. Palavra de alucicrazy por Harry Potter._

_Continuem lendo e mandando reviews =)_

_Um beijo._


	5. AMOR

**AMOR**

Lily se encontrava novamente no banheiro da Murta que Geme. Como o mundo dá voltas, não é? Ás vezes para chegarmos ao fim temos de voltar ao começo.

Os últimos dias haviam sido, no mínimo, conflituosos. Vinha tentando ser cortês e demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas o que realmente tinha acontecido era gritar com James quando ele tentava falar com ela. Parecia uma louca, desvairada, insana, maluca e etc...

Havia escrito um bilhete, uma coisa simples, poucas linhas nas quais tentava deixar claro o que ia no fundo de sua alma, mas só de pensar No pedaço de papel sentia o rosto arder de vergonha. Era uma idiota, aquilo tudo tinha transformado Lily Evans numa idiota. Pior, parecia que tinha regredido, sua maturidade, que tanto a orgulhava, havia se tornado pó e a ela parecia que tinha dez anos de idade.

Olhava-se no espelho desolada,havia lavado o rosto algumas vezes, tentando resfriar seu cérebro que parecia ferver, e praticava um discurso desconexo onde tentava expressar aquilo que carregava no fundo do peito.

-Gárgulas galopantes! Porque isso tem de ser tão difícil? É só...é só...Argh!- Frustrada se deixou cair no chão, com um bico e lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hum...parece que alguém está apaixonada...- Uma forma translúcida e perolada cantarolou com voz irritante.

Lily tentou ignorar Murta que geme com toda sua força, mas a entidade continuava a provocá-la.

-Lily Evans amando quem diria...E James Potter ainda por cima! Hihihihi!

-Estou!- Lily berrou subitamente com o rosto muito vermelho e a voz trêmula.- Está bom assim pra você? Estou apaixonada e sofrendo as dores do inferno, satisfeita?!- Seu peito subia e descia e lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Vinha se comportando de forma deplorável ultimamente e não sabia como remediar a situação e agora gritava com um fantasma. Por Merlin! Qual era o seu problema?

-Nossa, que grosseria!- Murta parecia realmente ofendida e fungava como quem estava prestes a chorar.

-Desculpe! Eu...não sei o que há de errado comigo. Tenho andado meio...nervosa. Não sei o que fazer.- Abraçou os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça desejando ser transformada em pedra.

-Hum... por um acaso você já pensou em dizer sim quando ele te chama pra sair?- E sem esperar respostas a fantasma se jogou na privada cantarolando uma canção de amor.

Dizer sim? Quando ele a chamava pra sair? Por Hermes Trismegisto, como isso nunca havia passado por sua cabeça antes? Era uma pessoa inteligente, se julgava um ser humano capaz e qualificado pra solucionar qualquer problema, mas agora estava ouvindo conselhos amorosos de um fantasma. Pior, de um fantasma adolescente! Deus.

Se sentindo um pouco atordoada com a simplicidade da sugestão ectoplásmica levantou-se, arrumou o cabelo, alisou as roupas e sorriu. O sorriso saiu falso e frouxo, mas já era um começo.

Dizer sim. Dizer sim! Que idéia fascinante.

Encaminhou-se decidida até o refeitório, sentia em suas veias o poder de sua decisão. Era tudo tão simples! Como ela podia ter sido tão cega e estúpida?!

Não precisaria declarar de supetão suas intenções e sentimentos mais profundos, tudo seria feito de forma sutil e gradual. Nada de arroubos megalomaníacos de paixão fervorosa e arrebatadora, não. Um sorriso, dessa vez genuíno, tomou conta do rosto sardento e ela quase correu os últimos lances de escada em sua ânsia de chegar aonde James Potter se encontrava jantando porções generosas de purê de batatas e salsicha.

Bateu delicadamente no ombro do rapaz e ficou meio desapontada ao ver a cara de leve pavor que ele fez ao se virar.

-Preciso falar com você. - Anunciou engolindo uma reprimenda e esboçando seu melhor sorriso

-Ah, Lily... Eu não fiz nada, juro! Eu estava apenas aqui jantando, todos podem testemunhar. - O maroto respondeu apreensivo olhando para os colegas na mesa que resmungaram em concordância.

-Não seja idiota, James. É só um minutinho. - Ao ver que o rapaz não parecia muito disposto a se mexer sentiu o coração acelerar e as bochechas esquentarem. Ia ter de dizer ali na frente de todo mundo? Merlin. Pois bem...

-James me chame pra sair.

-Eu?- Ele não poderia parecer mais atônito e um tanto quanto aterrorizado também.

-Não, sua vassoura. É claro que é você!- Ela sentia o rosto esquentar de vergonha, ainda mais quando os colegas em volta da mesa começaram a parar de comer e a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois.

-Bom, então está bem, mas você quem está mandando, não que eu não queira, mas você sabe como é... Então não quero ouvir nenhum tipo de grito ou impropério. - Lily assentiu concordando. -Lily você quer sair comigo?

-Quero.

Levou alguns segundos até James, que já ia começar a discutir, perceber qual havia sido a resposta. Então ele parou, arregalou os olhos e escorregando do banco caiu duro no chão.

Foi um tanto quanto embaraçoso ter de explicar para as pessoas que, não, ela não havia estuporado o pobre rapaz, que aos poucos começava a dar mostras de estar se recuperando do choque recebido.

James estava pálido e estranhamente quieto. Quando Sirius e Remo, entre risos, se ofereceram para levá-lo até a enfermaria recusou tão energicamente que seus óculos escorregaram até a ponta do nariz.

Agarrou a mão de Lily e com súbita energia a arrastou salão afora, indo em direção as escadas e Deus sabe mais onde.

Com crescente pânico percebeu que ele a levava em direção a uma sala vazia no terceiro andar. Praticamente arremessou-a pra dentro e ao entrar se escorou na porta parecendo um tanto quanto irritado.

-Você não acha que deveria ir para enfermaria?- Perguntou levemente tentando mascarar a apreensão que sentia. Suas mãos estavam frias e sentia seus longos cabelos ruivos esquentando seu crânio de forma desconfortável.

Não obtendo resposta começou a perceber que algo estava errado. Talvez ela o tivesse pressionado demais, talvez ele não estivesse mais interessado, talvez... Talvez...

-Olha, escuta, veja bem... - estava gaguejando! Merlin. Respirou fundo e tentou seu sorriso mais terno. Colocou os cabelos atrás da orelhas e tentando evitar o olhar de James continuou. - Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa está bem? Foi... Foi... Uma tolice. Não faz sentido de qualquer forma, então... Então... Se puder fazer o favor de me deixar sair nós poderíamos fingir que nada dessa embaraçosa e constrangedora situação foi real. Eu...

-Você por um acaso tem a missão nada louvável de me enlouquecer?- A voz do maroto era um rosnado baixo e infinitamente irritado.

-Eu?!- De repente Lily não estava mais ansiosa ou assustada, estava enfurecida. Ela tentando enlouquecê-lo? Quem havia sido perseguida, atormentada, atacada com sentimentos não requisitados havia sido ela! E, é claro, que a jovem e zangada ruiva fez questão de deixar isso bem claro. O que tornou o rosto de James tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela.

-Isso é ridículo! Você sabe como eu me sinto e agora vem dizer pra esquecer? Sabendo que isso era o que eu mais queria nesta vida!- James estava gritando e gesticulando e, honestamente, praticamente cuspindo na cara dela.

-Olha, não seja tão dramático, ok?- Lily disse se afastando do rapaz, andando rumo às carteiras e tentando deixar bem claro que ele estava exagerando.

-Você é louca!- James estava tão perto que isso foi dito ao pé do ouvido da jovem e conturbada ruiva, que não havia reparado que ele estava tão perto e ficou completamente arrepiada com a proximidade. - E está me deixando louco.

Não foi com relutância, muito menos com indiferença que Lily Evans recebeu o beijo que se seguiu. James virou-a com certo vigor fazendo os dentes dela baterem e tascou-lhe um beijo arrebatador, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita e qualquer raciocínio formulado.

E ela correspondeu com tudo aquilo que não se atrevia a nomear ou reconhecer, mas que a queimava de forma lenta e prazerosa por dentro.

Não é necessário que descreva para vocês o resultado de tão ardente rendição, vocês já conhecem o resto da história. Eles não foram felizes para sempre, mas sua felicidade foi plena e indelével enquanto existiu.

E quanto aquele bilhete, aquele, que Lily carregava no bolso tentando criar coragem de entregar dizia o seguinte:

**A** de avelã

**M** de maçã

**O **de obviedade

**R** de roubada

**Amor.**

Eu te amo idiota, será que você não repara em nada?

* * *

_Chegamos ao fim de nossa, cof-cof, saga. Eba, todas comemora!_

_Obrigada a toda gente que leu e comentou._

_Nos encontramos por aí, um beijo!_


End file.
